1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and process for washing embryos before freezing for preservation and storage, and after thawing from a frozen state prior to implantation into a human or animal recipient; and more particularly, the invention concerns apparatus which facilitates washing an embryo and then transferring it to a storage straw or tube; and apparatus for transferring a thawed embryo from a storage straw or tube to a washing chamber where the embryo is washed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been necessary to transfer an embryo through containers of different media to effect ;washing and freezing or thawing and washing. It is very difficult to prevent contamination and damage to the embryo when it must be repeatedly handled during processing. The prior processing procedures have been very complex, time consuming, and laborious; and require skilled professional personnel to perform them. Nevertheless loss of or damage to the embryo is often experienced.